personalitydatabankfandomcom-20200214-history
A Memorial for all Departed Users
Background Greetings. Located below is a list and description of users who are no longer with us from MBTI Base and S''akinorva Data Bank.'' Namely, this includes inactive users, banned users, users who have explicitly quit the community, or simply users who have unknown whereabouts. You are welcome to add others to this disheartening list. MBTI Base Users With the closing of MBTI Base, various former MBTI Base members moved on to other MBTI communities such as Sakinorva Databank. Whereas the location of several members remain unknown. Below, is a list of such members: * EdgyBoi: '''ISTP ** Status: Whereabouts unknown ** That one guy who frequently complained about the rudeness from other members on the website. * '''13rooke: '''INFP ** Status: Whereabouts unknown ** Constantly portrayed herself and other INFPs as cry babies. Yet, many users flaunted over her due to her looks and well-rounded personality. * '''DiamondDust: '''xNTJ ** Status: Whereabouts unknown ** Constantly complained about his abysmal gym and dating life. * '''Lono: INFJ ** Status: Moved to Sakinorva to cast only one vote then forever disappeared once again. ** Was probably the only legit INFJ on the website. Unfortunately, he received a large sum of ESTP votes on his voting entry. * OpticEmoCookies: '''xNFP ** Status: Whereabouts Unknown ** Was one of the website's biggest cry babies & constantly flooded the site with his/her sob stories. * '''B0t: '''ESTJ ** Status: Left for 7 months after the site's shut down ** An overly pissed (and somewhat Anti-American) drill sergeant. * '''Brainer: '''ISTP ** Status: Whereabouts Unknown ** ??? * '''Elf Monster: '''ENTP ** Status: Whereabouts Unknown ** Was of those interesting cases of being 5w4 ENTP; Possessed a good sense of humor nonetheless. * '''M@l@rken Mararken: '''ESTP in denial ** Status: Unknown as of October 2018 ** Was one of the youngest members and was beyond pissed when the site closed. Had constant and intense feuds with Tigergreengrass. * '''PikupYourPantsPatrol: '''ISTP in denial ** Status: Banned from MBTI Base, yet his whereabouts are in fact known. He's still alive and kicking, my friends. One of the fewest people who was banned from a troll haven. That's how deplorable he was * '''TigerGreenGrass: ENTP 3w4 * Status: Banned * Started many altercations with various members on MBTIBase. Yet is banned from Sakinorva because some pussy feelers couldn't take a joke. Absolute legend and mad lad Sakinorva Data Bank Users * Aluminum Frost: ISTP ** Status: Banned ** A longstanding PerC member and troll who despised MBTI Base, Sakinorva, and their users. * Sleeper Sportsbrah: '''ISTP ** Status: Inactive ** One of DollarShaveWhatever's rag team partners; Initiated beef with Kawaii during her first few days of joining. * '''Doha: ISTJ ** Status: Inactive, yet some sources have indicated he has been banned ** Has received fallacious claims of being one of JohnCena's alts; Called out many times for having poor typing skills * Turi: Either ENTP or an easygoing ENTJ ** Status: Banned ** Banned from on Sakinorva & several other MBTI sites. Taunted various members & frequently insulted the dimwitted mentality of the MBTI community in a notably entertaining manner. * Dr. Klemphoff: INTP ** Status: Banned ** Banned for unknown reasons. Possessed an exceptionally elegant writing style and frequently teamed up with Turi to insult other members' intellect. * HeavyHeart: xNFP ** Status: Explicit statement of quitting the site ** Became fed up with many members for calling out his votes and their fuckery Kawaii, Teru, Fg. Constantly casted votes relating to rappers. * Allm8 Oim8: ESFP ** Status: Inactive ** Attempted to post comical crap and lighthearted troll posts. But, he left once he realized that his posts were ignored and how the site was filled with uptight members. * TigerGreenGrass: ENTP 3w4 ** Status: Banned ** Started many altercations with various members on MBTIBase. Yet is banned from Sakinorva because some pussy feelers couldn't take a joke. Absolute legend and mad lad * B0t: '''ESTJ ** Status: Banned ** Banned for unknown reasons. Former MBTI Base user. Still an overly pissed (and somewhat Anti-American) drill sergeant. * '''Goku: Unknown ** Status: Banned ** ??? * Roach: Unknown ** Status: Banned ** Hilarious username * LulzSec: ENTP (guess) ** Status: Banned ** Username was derived from the official LulzSec computer hacking group ; Reveled their cyber criminal activities. * M@l@rken Malarken : ESTP in denial ** Status: Banned ** Was one of Pill and Khel's secret admirers. Formerr MBTI Base user. * Pill: ISTP in denial ** Status: Banned. ** King of Ebonics & Former MBTI Base Member. Explicitly called out Doha to clear up their miscellaneous beef. ** Game over,'' "nigga" ''-Author References Strategist; Creepiest Type.